Perfect
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Maafkan aku karena aku tak sempurna/Jangan menunda-nunda waktu untuk memperbaiki suatu hubungan karena waktu tidak bisa kembali/slight SasuSaku/One Shoot.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya

Sasuke Uchiha X Fugaku Uchiha slight SasuSaku

Summary: Maafkan aku karena aku tak sempurna/Jangan menunda-nunda waktu untuk memperbaiki suatu hubungan karena waktu tidak bisa kembali/slight SasuSaku/One Shoot.

Warning: Cerita mungkin sudah pasaran, typo beredar dimana-mana, Alhamdulillah kalau ada yang suka, kalau banyak yang gak suka, yo wes silakan klik back.

Tidak ada unsur romance disini jadi jangan mengharapkan adegan yang bikin senyum-senyum apa lagi … ^^

Terinspirasi dari lagu Simple Plan dengan judul yang sama **"Perfect"**

DLDR

**Perfect**

"Sudah?" Tanya wanita bersurai pink saat melihatku menghampirinya.

"Hm" Jawabku.

Dia terus memperhatikanku, aku tahu pandangannya itu, pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu" Kataku.

Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan masuk kedalam mobil, akupun mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya, masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil tersebut menuju gedung pertunjukan.

**Perfect**

Aku berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju ruang kerjaku, lelah itu yang kurasakan setelah menghadapi rapat dewan direksi, sebagai ketua atau pimpinan suatu perusahan besar di Konoha menuntutku untuk tetap fokus dan tetap kokoh berdiri jika masih ingin mempertahankan kedudukan sebagai pemimpin jika tidak silakan bekerja seenaknya dan bermalas-malasan dan tentu saja itu tidak akan ku lakukan setelah banyaknya hal yang ku korbankan demi perusahaan ini termasuk kehilangan hartaku yang berharga.

Tanganku siap menyentuh gagang pintu hingga satu suara menghentikan gerakan tanganku.

"Tuan Fugaku, maaf tadi ada titipan dari seseorang" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa aku sudah tahu apa yang akan di berikan oleh sekretarisku, dan benar saja dua lembar tiket konser VVIP, ku ambil tiket tersebut dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang kerjaku.

**Perfect**

Di dalam gedung pertunjukan dapat terlihat banyaknya orang hilir mudik, tepatnya para staff yang bekerja bersama-sama demi menyukseskan konser perdana di Konoha dari seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang melakukan tour konsernya di berbagai Negara.

"Sasuke" Panggil seseorang

Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara, pertama yang kulihat adalah senyumnya, senyumnya yang hangat.

"Ini" Katanya, menyerahkan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Aku menerima kopi tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Sakura? Apa kau meremehkanku? Atau tidak percaya padaku" Jawabku

"Kau tahu apa maksudku" Katanya lagi.

"Hm ..."

"Ini pertama kalinya kau kembali kesini setelah hampir 10 tahun berlalu, disini di kota kelahiranmu dimana teman-teman dan keluargamu berada" Katanya

"Hm … dan ini konserku yang pertama disini"

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan datang, mengingat mereka tidak pernah hadir di setiap konsermu di Negara lain?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin Sakura dan kursi itu, malam ini akan kembali kosong" Jawabku sambil menunjuk kursi di blok VVIP.

"Tapi tidak bolehkah aku berharap walaupun akhirnya aku akan kembali kecewa?" Tanyaku dan memandang wanita yang ada di sampingku.

Dia tersenyum

"Tentu saja boleh" Jawabnya mengelus pipiku, hangat dan nyaman itu yang ku rasakan dari sentuhannya.

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk latihan" Katanya lagi, menganbil cangkir di tanganku dan mendorong punggungku menuju panggung.

"Cih … Kau pikir kau siapa nona, jangan mengaturku" Kataku kesal

Diapun berkacak pinggang dan melotot kearahku.

"Aku ini Stylistmu dan aku berhak mengaturmu" Katanya dengan garang.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan dan berjalan ke arah panggung untuk memulai latihan sebelum tampil nanti malam.

**Perfect**

Mansion Uchiha terlihat lengang dan sepi, dulu mansion ini ramai dengan celotehan atau sekedar pertengkaran dan ejekan dari dua anak dari pemilik mansion ini tapi sekarang tidak lagi, setelah kedua anak tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi, saat anak pertama pergi untuk mengejar cita-citanya, kupikir aku masih punya harapan terhadap anak bungsuku untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang ku bangun dari nol tapi nyatanya anak bungsukupun pergi meninggalkan aku setelah pertengkaran hebat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak, tiket konser VVIP ku letakkan begitu saja di meja samping ranjang ukuran king size, kurebahkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata, dapat ku dengar suara langkah kaki di dalam kamar ini.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" Tanyanya

"Tidak Mikoto, aku ingin istirahat sebentar" Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin makan jangan lupa untuk bilang padaku, nanti akan kembali kuhangatkan" Katanya, dan sambil berlalu tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sekali saja datang, Fugaku?" Tanyanya.

Aku langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Tidak" Kataku

Dia hanya menghela napas dan mengambil dua tiket konser VVIP kemudian di taruhnya ke dalam laci yang ada di meja tersebut, dia sempat tertegun sejenak saat membuka laci tersebut melihat sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak tiket konser VVIP di dalam sana dan menaruh tiket sebelum akhirnya dia menutup laci dan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" Gumamnya dan menutup pintu kamar.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan memejamkan mata.

**Perfect**

Suara-suara teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukkan, dapat dilihat kalau konser perdana di Konoha begitu meriah dan sukses hanya dengan melihat animo masyarakat kota tersebut memenuhi gedung pertunjukkan, belum lagi dengan tiket konser yang ludes dalam sekejam, tak ada yang menyadari kalau dua kursi di blok VVIP kosong hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya, hanya sang pelaku utama atau sang bintang utama malam ini, Sasuke tanpa marga Uchiha, ya, setelah dia memutuskan pergi dari mansion saat itu juga dia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang menyadari di balik penampilannya yang energik di atas panggung, di balik suaranya yang merdu dan berkarakter, di balik keahliannya memainkan alat musik, di balik itu semua tersimpan kesedihan.

"Terimakasih, buat para penggemarku semua yang telah hadir di konserku kali ini, konser yang bertajuk **"Keabadian"** ini merupakan konser perdana yang aku adakan di Konoha, karena setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan tour konser ke Jepang, kenapa aku memilih Negara Konoha untuk menjadi Negara pertama konserku? Karena Konoha adalah Negara tempatku di lahirkan dan sebagai penampilan terakhir, aku akan membawakan lagu dari album pertamaku, _perfect_" Kataku menuju kursi yang telah di siapkan di atas panggung dan sebuah gitar.

Terdengar alunan gitar yang sedang ku petik sebagai sebuah intro dalam lagu yang akan aku bawakan secara akustik.

**Hey dad look at me**

**Think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

**Do yo think I'm wasting my time doing think I wanna do?**

**But it hurts when you disapprove all a long**

Sebuah tamparan keras dipipiku ku dapatkan dari tousanku, kaasanku hanya bisa memekik dan menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah berulang kali tousan bilang, tousan tidak suka kau jadi penyanyi bahkan hanya sekedar tampil di acara sekolah, apa kau lupa?" Teriak tousanku.

"Aku tahu tapi ini hanya di sekolah tousan bukan di luar, dan ini juga bisa menambah nilai akademikku, bukankah tousan menginginkan nilai-nilai sekolahku sempurna" Jawabku masih dengan memegang pipiku, perih itu yang kurasakan.

"Jangan kau sia-siakan waktumu dengan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, dan ini peringatan terakhirku" Kata tousanku dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung.

Sakit rasanya, selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut sesuatu yang ku sukai, dari dulu aku selalu mematuhi apa yang diinginkan tousan tapi kali ini saja tak bisakah dia mengerti, sungguh aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ku suka, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti.

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just want to make you proud **

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

**I Can't pretend that I'm alright**

**And you can't change me**

Sekian lama aku mengikuti apa yang diinginkan tousanku, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku mulai melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, diam-diam aku mulai ikut audisi-audisi secara tertutup dengan menggunakan namaku tanpa marga Uchiha, aku berusaha keras mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang ku cita-citakan sejak lama tapi …

Sekali lagi aku dapat tamparan keras bukan hanya di pipi tapi juga bathinku, entah bagaimana tousanku bisa tahu kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini padahal dia jarang di rumah.

"Kau masih saja membantah apa yang tousan katakan, mulai besok kau akan diantar jemput dan akan di awasi oleh beberapa bodyguard, setelah sekolah berakhir kau harus sudah ada di rumah, jangan coba-coba untuk melanggar, karena tousan tidak segan-segan untuk menghukummu lebih berat lagi" Kata tousanku.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat tousan bangga dengan caraku sendiri" Kataku

"Kalau kau ingin membuat tousan bangga, tidak ada menyanyi dan alat musik yang ada hanya belajar untuk melanjutkan perusahan" Kata tousanku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Apapun yang ku lakukan tidak pernah baik dimata tousan, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku.

**Cuz we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect**

**Now it's just to late and**

**We can't go back **

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

"Tousan kecewa padamu, kau tidak belajar dari apa yang terjadi pada Anikimu" Kata tousanku lirih dan meninggalkan aku bersama gitar yang sudah rusak parah.

Kehilangan itu sangat menyakitkan, bukankah semua orang pada akhirnya akan pergi dan meninggalkan, karena di dunia ini memang tak ada yang abadi dan yang sudah pergi tidak akan kembali.

Maafkan aku tousan karena mengecewakanmu, maaf karena aku tidak sesuai harapanmu, sudah terlambat, semua sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu.

**I try not to think**

**About the pain I feel inside**

**Did you know you used to be my hero?**

**All the days you sped with me**

**Now seem so far away**

**And it feels like you don't care anymore**

"Tousan lihat" Kataku sambil menyerahkan piagam dan piala

"Aku memenangkan lomba sains bahkan aniki saja kalah, aku hebatkan?" Kataku lagi dengan bangganya.

Tousankupun tertawa dan mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Ya … kau hebat Sasuke, jika sudah besar nanti kau pasti bisa jadi orang yang sukses" Kata tousanku.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku akan menjadi orang yang jauh lebih sukses dari tousan dan akan membuat tousan bangga" Kataku menyombongkan diri.

Tak ada hari seperti itu lagi, tak ada canda tawa dan tak ada kehangatan sebuah keluarga lagi , hanya ada kekakuan dan keangkuhan, sakit rasanya jika memikirkan itu dan aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, hari seperti itu tidak pernah akan ada lagi karena kau berhenti untuk peduli.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**

**Nothing's gonna make this right again **

**Please don't turn your back**

**I can't believe it's hard**

**Just to talk to you **

**But you don't understand**

"Kau tidak belajar dari Aniki mu Sasuke, kau lihat bagaimana anikimu berakhir dengan sifat keras kepalanya? Bersikeras untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal tapi apa? Setelah terkenal, hidup dengan bebasnya, dia justru berakhir di pemakaman karena tidak kuat menanggung semua kepopulerannya, keluar masuk penjara dengan berbagai macam kasus, dari yang memukul wartawan, mengkonsumsi kokain, sampe pelecehan seksual, hingga akhirnya aniki mu bunuh diri" Teriak tousan

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti Aniki, tousan" Balasku

"Tidak bisakah tousan mempercayaiku?" Kataku lagi

"Aniki mu juga pernah mengatakan itu, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi setelah tousan memberikan kepercayaan padanya? Kalau kau masih juga bersikeras, kau angkat kaki dari mansion ini dan saat kau melangkah keluar dari mansion ini maka saat itu juga kau bukan lagi seorang Uchiha" Ancam tousan

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang tousan katakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi" Kataku dan pergi meninggalkan tousanku tanpa membawa apa-apa hanya selembar pakaian yang ada ditubuhku.

Ku palingkan wajahku sejenak untuk melihat tousanku tapi dia tidak memandangku, justru berbalik dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya sedangkan kaasan hanya bisa menangis dan menggumamkan kata "Hati-hati"

Semua seperti benang kusut, sudah tidak bisa di luruskan.

**Perfect**

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya istriku

"Ingin menghirup udara segar" Jawabku dan pergi keluar dari mansion

"Jangan lama-lama, kau belum makan malam" Teriaknya

Ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatiku, haruskah aku pergi kesana? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke? Anak yang selalu ku banggakan sampai sekarang, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku, ingatanku melayang saat tanganku untuk pertama kalinya menampar wajahnya hanya karena ia tampil mengisi acara di sekolahnya.

Sungguh aku tidak ingin melakukan itu, hatikupun sakit tapi setiap aku mengingat bagaimana Aniki nya mengakhiri hidupnya, aku takut dan khawatir Sasuke akan berakhir sama dengan Aniki nya, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah harapan terakhirku.

Sedikit lagi aku sampai di gedung pertunjukkan konser Sasuke, ku ambil tiket konsernya yang berada di saku celanaku, tanpa menyadari truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuatku terkejut dan membanting stirku kekanan tapi malang bagiku justru hal yang kulakukan adalah hal yang fatal karena mobilku langsung di hantam dari arah belakang oleh mini bus.

Kepalaku terbentur dengan kerasnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, pandanganku kabur, yang kudengar suara berisik dari luar mobilku walaupun samar-samar hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

**Perfect**

Alunan petikan gitar itupun berhenti disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan yang membahana di dalam gedung pertunjukan.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada para penggemar, Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan panggung menuju ke ruangan dimana sudah ada manager dan sylist ku.

"Kita langsung terbang ke Jepang malam ini juga" Kata managerku.

"Hm" Jawabku

"Kau bersihkan saja dulu tubuhmu, aku akan mengurus yang di luar, Sakura kau temanin Sasuke" Kata managerku lagi dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sakura.

"Ini" Sakura menyerahkan handuk untuk kupakai.

Aku menerimanya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan ini, setelah aku selesai mandi dan sudah rapi, kamipun siap untuk keluar dari gedung ini menuju bandara, karena setengah jam lagi pesawat menuju Tokyo Jepang akan lepas landas.

Aku dan Sakura berada dalam satu mobil, duduk berdua di belakang, aku memandang keluar jalanan menikmati pemandangan malam hingga mobil yang kami tumpangi melewati kerumunan orang-orang, sekilas dapat kulihat mobil berwarna hitam berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut tanpa mau susah-susah memikirkannya aku memilih memejamkan mata.

Sesampainya di Bandara Internasional Konoha.

"Sasuke, saatnya masuk" Panggil Sakura

"Hm …" Jawabku dan melangkah memasuki pesawat, sebelumnya, ku palingkan wajahku, ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar bandara.

"Sayonara Konoha" Gumamku, dan akupun memasuki pesawat.

**FIN**

_Orang tua hanya mengharapkan anda dapat lebih baik darinya dan dapat membanggakan mereka._

Aku suka banget sama ini lagu, sungguh lagu ini menyentuh banget, kurasa reader tau lagu itu bercerita tentang apa, maaf kalau dalam penulisan liriknya ada yang salah, maklum aja bahasa inggris ku parah.

Okey dech jika berkenan review nya pliiis walaupun aslinya pengen nyalurin hobby tapi tetap saja jejak dari para reader sangat membantu ^_^


End file.
